1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a single-key input system. More particularly the invention relates to a single-key input system in which a sequence of procedural key operations is stored in connection with an area on a coordinate input unit, and later the sequences of key operations are selectively executed in response to touching the various areas.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A facsimile has many functions, such as broadcast transmission, repeat broadcast transmission, polling, time preset transmission, private transmission, copy, and the like. To designate one function, a user may be required to operate a plurality of keys on the operation panel in a predetermined sequence.
To designate a broadcast transmission, for example, the user may be required to operate a key "*," group number "0, 0, 0, 3," a set key, and a start key in that order. To designate a private transmission, the user must operate keys "F, 1, 1" to select the private function, box number "1, 0, 0," a set key, a password "1, 2, 3, 4," a set key, and a start key in that order. To make a copy, keys to select optical density, reduction/enlargement, the number of copies, and a start key are sequentially operated.
Therefore, a conventional facsimile requires seven key operations for a broadcast transmission. Thirteen key operations are required for a private transmission, and four to five key operations are required for copying. The extensive key operations are troublesome for the user.
During the daily operations of offices and factories, functions such as broadcast transmission, private transmission, and copying are frequently used. Extensive key operations are troublesome and time consuming. Frequently, the keys are erroneously operated. When erroneously operated, the sequence of key operations must be repeated.
Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 1-52351 discloses a program key that has assigned to it various functions such as repeat broadcast transmission, and a sequence of operations for facsimile communication. When the function is required later, it can be initiated by merely operating that key. The sequence of procedural operations are shown on a display. The user may alter the sequence of procedural operations.
The program key is an input which replaces a plurality of sequential operations with a one time operation. Accordingly, there is a limit to the number of program keys that may be used.
Machines users prefer products that may be altered by the operator to reflect the operator's needs. However, in prior art devices, the layouts of the input units are inflexible, and cannot be altered by the user.
Automatic dialing telephone sets, which enable a person to automatically dial a telephone number by pressing a single button, are known. The automatic dialer reduces errors because when a telephone number consisting of many digits is dialed digit by digit, the caller tends to press incorrect buttons. The number of program keys on the automatic dialer equal the number of prestored telephone numbers. The called party of each prestored telephone number must be indicated on a panel. This increases the panel area. To decrease panel area, telephone numbers are displayed on a liquid crystal display laid over a 2-dimensional semiconductor position detector. To dial, a person selects the desired telephone number with a write pen. The telephone set then automatically dials the selected number. (Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No.63-151151).
Japanese Utility Model Unexamined Publication No. 62171243 discloses a unique telephone directory. A telephone number card is provided on which a table of telephone numbers is superimposed on a coordinate position detector. From among the telephone numbers on the table, a desired telephone number is selected with a light pen. The number is then automatically dialed.
Japanese Utility Model Unexamined Publication No. 63-48239 discloses a tablet input unit. The input unit consists of a tablet input section and a display section, which are superimposed one upon the other. Character data is entered from the tablet input section.
None of the devices mentioned above refer to a technique to exercise a function, such as a repeat broadcast transmission, where a single key operation is used instead of a sequence of key operations.